


How did I get so lucky

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Gallavich, Language Kink, M/M, Ukrainian!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: Since Ian and Mickey gang get any privacy around the Gallagher Mickey teaches Ian to speak Ukrainian. Lip finds out a secret of Mickeys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm not going to lie. I haven't told you guys what they are saying because it's supposed to be secret
> 
> Also you can use Google translate 
> 
> If you don't want to do that the I have to tell you the last leave of Ukrainian was Mickey saying his non would have loved Ian.

"від темного до світлого, частина мене, я ніколи не буду здаватися. ти моя душа. моє серце. і краща частина мене." Mickey whispered to Ian. Ian smiled and leaned in to kiss Mickey. 

They on the couch In the Gallagher house. Mickey and Ian had taken to talking Ukraine when everyone else was around. Ian was still a bit shady at it. 

" ти змушуєш мене відчувати себе мертвим" Ian said slowly. Mickey snorted.

"You just told me I make you feel dead you idiot" Mickey said slapping Ian's arm. 

"Kiss me?" Ian smiled. Mickey leaned in and kissed Ian. He slowly pulled Mickey onto his lap. "я тебе люблю. так чертовски багато" Ian said. 

Lip walked into the room beer in hand. "What was that?" He asked. Ian blushed. 

"Ukrainian" Mickey said. "Ебут губи. ми зайняті" he spat at lip who looked shocked. 

"You couldn't speak decent english never mind Ukrainian." Lip said back . Ian smiled and Mickey blushed. "What?" Lip said. 

"My first language isn't english ok. I didn't learn English until I was 6. And I only learned because Collin thought me." Mickey said. 

A smile played on Ian's lips. He loved that mickey had the guts to tell Lip one of his secrets. Hardly anyone knew that Mickeys mother toung was not english. 

"My mum never learned english so we just spoke Ukrainian. Even Terry spoke Ukrainian around her. She was so funny when she spoke english. Most of the time she shouted at us with a mix of english and Ukrainian. Iggy and Joey always got the worst of it though." Mickey had a light in his eyes. One Ian's never seen a lot of before this. It made him kind of jelouse.

"Розкажи мені більше" Ian said. Mickey paused for a minute looked at lip and then back at Ian.

"їй би хотілося вам. вона була єдиною, хто знав. я до сих пір можна побачити блакитні очі в моїй голові. блакитніше, ніж у мене навіть" Mickey smiled. Ian smiled to. He was playing with Mickeys fingers and blessed he got Mickey to talk about his mum because he didn't to it. Ever. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Ian said still playing with Mickeys fingers. Mickey smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

"I ask myself the same thing" Mickey said smiling brightly at Ian.


End file.
